


They’re looking at me but can’t see me

by Cyko_Kyo



Series: After Schlatt death [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Ghostbur, Jschlatt Angst, Nobody can see Schlatt, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Sad with a Happy Ending, kinda sad ending, schlatt needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyko_Kyo/pseuds/Cyko_Kyo
Summary: He was lonely.Everyone could see, hear and interact with Wilbur, well, Ghostbur.But not with him.So he just sat there, in front of the sunset, hoping someone will hear his sobs.
Series: After Schlatt death [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061096
Comments: 2
Kudos: 132





	They’re looking at me but can’t see me

He was lonely.  
Everyone could see, hear and interact with Wilbur, well, Ghostbur.  
But not him.  
He was dead maybe an hour before him.  
He had a heart attack in front of everyone.  
He was dead for sure.

-  
Everyone smiled. Everyone was happy. Tommy became president. Then Wil. Then Tubbo. "Wow, four presidents in a day? That's a first." He through, a grin on his face. He followed them, he wanted to see if anyone could see him, and of course, no. He was a ghost, what did he expect?  
-

He remembered everything well. Perhaps his death wasn't intense enough to cause him to shock and forget? Maybe.  
Wil was stabbed by his father, that is pretty intense, even if he remember his death.

-  
As Tubbo was speaking, Wilbur started to walk away and Schlatt followed him. They both entered in the small room, even if Wil wasn't aware that Schlatt was there. He started to talk to himself before his dad joined. "This is going to be interesting..." the ghost trough. And then, bam. Wil pushed the button and after everything blow up, he begged Phil, his own dad to stab him. "You-You're my son!" he said. But Wil insisted. "Everyone wanted me dead" he said. But that's not the main reason. Of course, he meant that. He through that everyone hated him, even if it's not true. He just wanted to relax a bit. Relax from all those wars. Just, relax.  
-

He went on the bench and sat on it. He was alone, as per usual. Sometimes, someone joins him, but they don't even know he's there.  
He touched the wood with his hand, as he watched the sunset. It was pretty, and somehow warm. The sun started to disappear, like him, and the stars started to appear, like them.

When he died, a lot of people joined the server; Philza, Connor, Puffy,... And everyone started to shine. Everyone started to be happy.

He knew that he was going to die, it was decided the day he won the election. He knew it as if he read a script before coming and he had to play that role until the end. He had to. So he played it. And god, he was good actor.And now that he's gone to everyone's eyes, he felt alone.  
Cold. Sad. But on top of that, he felt bad. Every times someone talked about him, he felt the anger in their voices. How could their mood be ruined just by hearing his name? It was so cold...

The sun was gone for a long time now, but he stayed there. Hoping that maybe, just maybe, someone would be able to see him.  
.  
.  
.  
Nobody. Who was he kidding? He died. He was a ghost. Of course they couldn't see him. But they could see Wilbur? How? Maybe it was because he actually was loved by everyone. By his family. He was loved by his dad even when he begged him to kill him. He was loved by his little brother who stayed by his side even when He went insane. He was loved.

And Schlatt wasn't.  
He started to cry as he heard Tommy going into his home. But who cares? The kid couldn't see him anyway.

"Schlatt?"

That wasn't Tommy. That wasn't the high pitched voice that would hurt his hears. No, it was a calm voice, a calm and deep voice. The voice of a long lost friend.

"Wilbur?"  
"Why are you crying?" The other dead boy asked.  
He just mumbled a response before Wilbur sigh and next to him.

"You wanna talk about it?"

He wanted to talk to him. He really did. But he couldn't. After all, the other didn't remember

"Hey Wil, you said that you only remember the 'good times', right?"  
"Yeah, why?" He said, tilting his head a little bit to the side.  
"Then how comes that you remember Phil stabbing you?"

There was a little blank before he answered.  
"I was feeling tired, I guess? I don't remember it well, but I think I through that everyone hated me? I'm not sure tho." He said a sad smile on his face.

"But this ain't about me, why are you crying?"  
"You wouldn't understand." He said. He wanted to talk to him. He wanted to finally confess how bad he felt every times he shouted at someone, or when he heard the cries in the others room. He wanted to apologize sincerely to everyone, but nobody can listen to him. Nobody can listen to his apologies.

He started to shake again. 'God, I'm so pathetic' he through.  
Wilbur reacted quickly, trying to hug his friend, that just began to cry again.

"It's going to be okay... I'm here"  
"I just,.. No one can see me Wilbur!" He started to shout "I'm here, everyone around me, but I'm alone. I fucking destroyed your country, and you can't even remember. You're supposed to hate me, not to help me. Why are you even here?"  
"I heard you cried and I wanted to help."  
"Why would you want to help a guy like me?" He shouted even louder.  
"Why wouldn't I? Beside, just like you said, I don't remember what you did wrong, Schlatt. You're clear to me."  
That was it. He started to break down and cried even louder in his friend arms. They stayed like that for about thirty minutes, for him to calm down, but it felt like only five.

"We're going to find a solution, okay? I'. Sure there is a way for them to see you."  
"Nah, I don't think so. Thank you Wil, but I think it's time for me to go." The horned man said.  
"W-What, you're sure about that, Schlatt?"  
"Yeah, I.. I've thought about if for a while. Tell everyone that I'm really sorry for everything, okay? Also,..." he pulled a letter out of his pocket "Please, give this to Quackity."  
"I will"  
Schlatt gave the letter with a nod.

"Schlatt, even if you're going to go, you know that you always can come back and talk to me, right?"  
"Why would I want to talk to you?" He laughed a little. "Jokes aside, I will. Thank you for everything Wilbur."  
"Goodbye Schlatt. See you soon."  
"Yeah."

-Jschlatt left the game.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Quackity opened the letter the evening when he receive it. He was nervous. What would it be in there? Excuses? Money? A mad letter about him leave the side of the president?  
He didn't know.

He opened the letter, and pulled a small piece of paper.

"Flatty Patty."


End file.
